Sacrifice
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Knowing Natsu and Lucy, they would do anything for each other...Anything.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly,**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Normal POV)

*Long sigh* "Natsu! Lucy! Are we there yet?" Whined the blue flying exceed

"No were still not there yet! And we still won't be there when you ask me again 3 minutes from now!" Yelled Lucy, annoyed with Happy's excessive whining.

"What's the big deal? We've only been walking for like two hours" Said the pink haired fire mage, with his hands resting on the back of his neck.

"Actually, we've been walking for five hours" corrected Lucy

Natsu turns to Lucy puzzled "Really? Didn't feel like five hours to me"

"That's because you insisted on stopping to pee every ten seconds!" Exclaimed Lucy

"Hey! It's not my fault the Ice queen wanted to have a drinking contest with me! And besides, a guy's gotta let his river flow"

Lucy just shook her head, knowing that you can never reason with a guy like Natsu

You see, the 'Original Team Natsu' have gone off on another mission. Natsu thought it would be a good idea to have a burping contest… with Gray… at a restaurant… with Erza there. Not only did Gray and Natsu completely destroy the place by letting the contest get out of hand, Erza added more to the damage by beating the two senseless at the restaurant and scaring off costumers. So as punishment Master Makorav made each of them go on missions to pay for damages and when they get back they have to work as servers at the restaurant for a good month! This saddened Lucy, knowing it would cut into her time of writing her *still unfinished* novel.

(Lucy's POV)

After all the waiting and stops for Natsu to *ahem and I quote 'let his river flow'- unquote* I finally run out of patience

"Urgh! Are we there yet!?" I yelled

"Yeah, were here" said Natsu calmly

"Geez Lucy, can't you be patient" mocked Happy

"Shut up you damn cat!"

The three of us walked- *well, Happy flew* towards the gates of the city

"The city of Cantour, well this is us" said Natsu

I take in the scenery. It was beautiful, you could say it looked like Magnolia but with more trees and space.

"Wow" I say in an astonished whisper. I could tell Natsu still heard me, his ear slightly twitched

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Said Natsu stretching his arms out and cracking his knuckles "Let's go!"

I smiled and nodded my head. We went through the gates and took in the city. It was truly big. Big yet beautiful all at the same time

(Natsu's POV)

Woah! This place is huge! It was so big my eyes couldn't follow everything that was happening. But no matter what I gotta keep my eyes on Lucy, who knows what kind of pervs are around here. *Wait, why do I care? Lucy can fight! She's strong! But why do I get the feeling I should keep an eye on her?* While traveling through my thoughts I look at Lucy. She's still smiling big at her surroundings. I smile too.

"Hey Luce?"

She turns around "Yeah?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Aye!" Says Happy in response

She sweat-drops. "Well, we have been walking for hours non stop. A bite to eat wouldn't hurt"

"Yay! Fish food time! Fishy, fishy, fishy, fishy" Said Happy rubbing his paws together while licking his furry lips

Luce giggles "Okay, let's find some place to eat. But this time no more burping or drinking contests of any kind!"

"Gotcha!" I give her a soldier salute

"Or arm wrestling contests! None once so ever! We are to eat like civilized people and leave like civilized people!" She says shaking her pointed finger at me

"Okay, okay sheesh. Wait, why can't I arm wrestle! I don't hurt anyone!"

She raises her blonde eyebrow at me and walks away

"Oh c'mon Luce! That was one time! At one restaurant! Let it go!" I yell following her with a blue cat following above

After searching for a decent place to eat, we finally found one.

"Not to fancy, not to dull" Said Lucy smiling

She entered first, and me and Happy went after

I took a whiff of the place "Mmm, something smells good" I say licking my lips

"Sure does" agrees Lucy

"I just want to know where I can get my paws on a nice juicy fish!" Exclaims Happy

Lucy picks out a booth and we all take a seat. A waitress then comes and asks us for the drinks we want. Same old, same old. We took a few minutes to order our food. Lucy of course got something small and neat. While me and Happy got something huge and messy. While eating something grabbed my attention. An old greasy guy sitting behind Lucy was trying to check her out. Without buying any attention from Lucy I shot him a death glare. He then turned and ran to the bathroom

I gulped some food down "Umm, I'll be right back" I say getting up

"Where are you going?" Asked Lucy

"Bathroom" I answer quickly. And I walk towards the men's bathroom to take care of 'business'. The greasy guy came out burnt and beat up. I came out behind him without a scratch, yet when I came out two guys were going in. They looked at the burnt guy then at me with confused eyes

"Uhh, he had the crazy taquitos. I guess they didn't agree with him. Oh and I probably wouldn't go in after that guy" I pat one of the guys on the back and head back to Lucy with a proud smile on my face

"Wow, looks like you enjoyed yourself" Says Lucy with a smirk

"Oh, I- uh really had to go"

She raised an eyebrow at me while still smiling, then just nodded her head and continued eating

If Lucy ever found out I got overprotective of her, she'll never let me hear the end of it. I don't know what's with me. I look up from my food for a quick peek at Lucy. *You see! Who does that? A physco maybe? I always do this! Making sure she's alright in the tiniest and teensiest of ways. It's bugging the hell out of me! I don't know what to do! Do I tell her? No. Yes? Maybe? I JUST DON'T KNOW! When it comes to Lucy I swear my mind just draws a blank. I just want to know why*

Then I smell something. Something familiar, I can't put my finger on it. But the scent is there, I just don't know what it is. I turn around checking if we're being watched. Nothing looks out of the ordinary.

"Natsu?"

I turn back to Lucy

"Everything okay?" She asks concerned

"Y-yeah everything's fine" But I know I'm not sure for myself

"You sure? You've been acting weird" Added Happy

"Who's side are you on?" I asked him

"The fish's side" He smirked while eating yet another fish

"The fish is dead!" I pointed out

"Exactly, and it tastes good. That's why I'm on its side" smiled the exceed

I gave a straight face. But I still couldn't brush off the fact that were being watched, or even worse. Followed.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**(Stay tuned for chapter 2)**

**Review, if you please**


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

Okay; so we left the restaurant a little while ago, but ever since then Natsu's been acting weird. He's been silent and always looking over his shoulder. If he hears the slightest thing, even a twig snap he jumps into action mode!

*A bush rustles*

"What was that?! Who's there! Come out and fight!" yells Natsu turning around quickly

*The bush rustles again*

"I said come out you coward!" He ignites his hands and waits for the enemy

Then, a little bunny pops out of the bushes

I sweat drop and Natsu puts out his hands "Oh, it's just a rabbit" says Natsu calmly

"Wha- you just went complete Godzilla for no reason!"

"What? I'm just… on edge"

"Pft! You fell off the edge a _long_ time ago my friend"

"Well since it's just a rabbit we can keep on walking, so lets go" Says Natsu folding his arms behind his head and walking away from the scene

"Fine, but what's with you? Ever since we left the restaurant you've been peeking behind you're shoulder" I say walking up to him

"Aye!" exclaims Happy

He turns back around quickly "W-well, shouldn't you be grateful!? I'm just looking out for us"

"Well, what is there to look out for? Are we being followed?"

"No"

"Watched?"

"No!"

"Stalked?!" I say giving my final answer

"Look! I- I just don't want you to get hurt"

I blush "N-Natsu"

(Natsu's POV)

I blush after realizing what I just said "I- I mean _you guys_ getting hurt! I don't want you guys getting hurt" I turn back around fast and walk even faster

"H-hey!" Yells Lucy running up to me. She cuts in front, and looks at me "Tell me Natsu, if you're '_on edge_' what put you there?"

I look away, not wanting to answer her question

She takes her hand and pushes my face back towards her gaze lightly "Tell me"

I look up and see Happy fly down with a worried look on his furry features

*Sigh* "At the restaurant, I smelt something familiar. But at the same time I didn't recognize it! It was so weird"

"Whatever it was, is probably gone by now right? And besides who would follow us this far away?" She smiles trying to reassure me

I smile too "You're right". We stayed looking at each other with soft eyes for a while; it seemed we were getting closer and closer. About to close the gap in between us

"They liiiiikkke each other"

Then Happy snapped us out of it, with his damned tongue

Lucy backed away quickly blushing madly *Ahem* "Well, we should get going"

"Y-yeah" I rub the back of my neck knowing that I was blushing too. Then we continued walking to the client's house. Back at the guild there was a simple request. It was some job to get rid of a puny corn snake on some rich mans property. This guy was paying enough jewels to pay Lucy's rent for months! We had to take it! You'd have to be stupid to let an offer like that slip.

Finally after what felt like an endless amount of awkward hours we finally reached the client's house.

"Woah! Who knew a place like this would be infested with snakes!" Exclaimed Happy

"I know right?! It was a weird request though don't you think? I mean, what kind of person puts up that much jewel for such a small request" questions Lucy while putting her fingers on her chin in a thinking like pose

"I don't know! But as long as they pay us, who cares! Let's go! I'm all fired up!" I yelled excited.

Who cares if it's weird! If they're putting up that much jewel, get up, get in, get out, get money! What's to question about that?!

I was the first to run through the gates of the large property. I was about to bang on the door-

"Wait!" Lucy comes up and stops me from knocking "What is your problem? You can't just bang on someone's door!"

"What? Why?" I ask looking puzzled. If I bang he should hear me through this huge house right?

"It's rude! And besides, with your strength you'll probably bust the door down" She takes her finger and rings the doorbell

I've never heard something so annoying. I swear the richer the person, the longer the doorbell. While Lucy waits patiently and calmly with a *cute* smile etched on her face, I'm standing waiting for this stupid bell to stop ringing!

"Gah! How doesn't he here this stupid thing!"

"Natsu wait!"

Too late. I broke the door.

"Natsu! Can you be any ruder?!" Yelled Lucy

"This is gunna come out of the jewel isn't it?" Asked Happy disappointed

"Wha- You're a cat! What the hell are you gunna do with jewels!?" Said Lucy

"Exactly, I'm a cat. So it's pretty obvious I'd buy fish! Wow Lucy, and I thought Natsu was dense" Said Happy shaking his head

"What!? I'm not dense!" I yelled in my defense

"You my friend are denser than a boulder" Said Happy smartly

"Am not!" I yell

"It's okay Natsu, you may be denser than a boulder but Lucy's fatter than a cow! So everybody wins!" Smiles Happy

Lucy shoots Happy a death glare "Consider yourself dead" Said Lucy coldly

She sounded really mean. It gave me shivers

(Normal POV)

After their childish bickering, the client finally came in the room

Seeing the trio arguing *Ahem* The three look to find a short round man, with a tiny gray mustache, a monocle, an oddly pointed head, suit and top hat

"Hello" He says in a very strong english accent. "My name is Reginald *he oddly rolls his tongue for 'R's* "Are you the exterminators?"

Natsu and Lucy look at each other "We're from the guild Fairytail, we got your request to get rid of some snakes for you?" States Lucy sweetly

"Oh, so you _are_ the exterminators. Why didn't you just say that?"

"Well 'cause we're not. We're from the guild Fairyta-"

"Yes, yes you said that already! I'm not ignorant!"

"No, no! we never said you we-"

"Oh just save it! I need the snake gone! Can you at least do that?" Says the stuffy client

"Hey! We don't have to do this for you!" Exclaims Natsu "So be grateful we came all the way down here for some stuck up guy who can't even get rid of a puny little snake!"

Reginald looks at Natsu wide eyed. So wide eyed his monocle fell out of place. "That is the bravest thing I've ever witnessed" Reginald walked up to Natsu. With Natsu being ridiculously taller than him. "No one has ever stood up to me like that! You young man-" He looks at Lucy "And woman are hired!"

Natsu looks at him baffled but then gives a toothy grin "Sweet! We're do we start?"

Lucy couldn't believe that being rude actually got them the job, but she's always surprised when she's by Natsu's side

(Natsu's POV)

Regigwald, Regiwald- The client! Walked us to his *well what he called his backyard* but it was like a forest! Technically it was a garden but man! You can get lost in this place!

"The snake is usually in my rose bushes; surprisingly it eats the thorns but never the petals"

Lucy looks ahead to see rose bushes. "That is pretty strange" She says

"Yeah, but nothing we can't handle!"

"Aye!" Says Happy

"Alrighty then, I will pay when I see the snake dead. Tootaloo~" And he ran off back inside his 'museum' of a house

"What a weird guy" Says Lucy, but then she heads for one rose bush and starts looking

So do I and Happy does the same

"Hey Natsu!" Says Happy

"Yeah?"

"If we're looking for a snake, doesn't that mean it's you're cousin or something?"

"What?! I'm a dragon!" I say yelling in Happy's face

"Which are technically in the lizard family which is also similar to snakes" He answers smartly "So it's like looking for your long lost brother!"

A vein pops out in my head "Just keep looking!" I turn back around and continue looking for the snake

*Sigh* "It just doesn't add up!" Says Lucy

"What?" I ask looking at her

"Why would he want us looking for _one _snake? And yet he's putting up that much jewel for its capture! It just doesn't make sense"

"Maybe he wants to be generous and give away some of his money!" Answers Happy

"I highly doubt that" Says Lucy

"Now that I think about it-" Lucy turns to me to hear me finish "Who cares! Its jewels! The more we have, the more money for your rent, the more food you can buy! And the more times I get to sleep in your comfy bed" I drool a little at the thought of sleeping on Lucy's soft mattress

"Will you snap out of it! This doesn't add up!"

"Well, what do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know, maybe he's a poacher?"

*Gasp* "No! Will he steal my beautiful fur?!" Asks Happy worriedly

"Again, I highly doubt that" answers Lucy

(Normal POV)

"Well whatever is going o- " Natsu's eyes go wide

"Natsu?" Asks Lucy

Happy flies down and shakes his paw in front of Natsu's face "Natsu? You in there?"

Natsu then falls to his knees, and then to the ground

"Natsu!?" Lucy bends down quickly and picks him up "Natsu?! What's wrong?!"

Natsu didn't speak, his tan skin is now pale, his dark onyx eyes are spread open wide. He looks like he'd just seen a ghost

"Natsu!? Say something!" Cries Lucy shaking him a bit

"Natsu?" Asks Happy once again

The poor dragon slayer is stuck in a frozen state. Lucy and Happy have no idea what to do! They're days from home and have no way through this city. With all their attention on Natsu, Lucy and Happy didn't notice the black serpent slithering back into the depths of the garden. Also the two bite marks starting to fade on Natsu's ankle.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**(Stay tuned)**

**Review, if you please**


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

"NATSU!? SAY SOMETHING!" I yell shaking him

"What is going on out he- Oh my..." Says the client walking in on the scene "What in good grief happened?!"

"We don't know! He just fell over!" I squeeze his hand. He's so cold, he looks frozen. His eyes are shot open and he's barely breathing. I don't know what to do

"Lucy! Fix him!" Yells Happy

"I can't! I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"Come, come inside! I have a doctor and infirmary" Says the rich client

I nod, and me and Happy pick up Natsu. I pick him up from his arms while happy picks him up from his legs. We follow Reginald back inside his mansion and into the infirmary where we lay Natsu on a bed. Inside the infirmary there's already a doctor waiting

"What seems to be the problem?" Says the doctor calmy and professionally

"I- I don't know! We were looking for a snake and then in mid sentence Natsu just fell!" I say worriedly

"Can you fix him?" Asks Happy

The doctor smiles "I'll try" And he pets Happy softly on his head "Do you like fish?" Happy nods quickly and furiously "Why don't you go eat some fish with Janice? Oh Janice!" A young maid came in through the door. Very young actually, probably about Wendy's age.

"Yes?" Asks Janice

"Can you take this nice kitty to the aqaurium? I know the seals wouldn't mind sharing some fish with him" Says the doctor sweetly

"Absolutely!" Smiles Janice "C'mon little kitty"

"Wait, will Natsu be okay?" Asks Happy before leaving

"He'll be fine" Assures the doctor

And with that, Happy nods to the doctor and leaves with Janice

In the back of my mind I'm thinking *How rich is this guy?*

"Barren"

*I'm guessing that's the doctor's name because he turned his head to face Reginald*

"Yes?" He answered

"I'm going to be in my study, but keep me posted"

"Yes sir" Smiled the doctor. Then Reginald left the room

*Ahem* I blink and turn towards the doctor "Oh, sorry"

"It's quite alright" The doctor looks at Natsu who is still in his frozen state

I walk up to his bed and sit next to him on a chair that is coincidentally there. I hold his hand which is still cold *Sigh* I brush his hair back which is surprisingly losing its color. It's gone off to become a paler pink and not the rosy pink he once had.

"Do you know anything else?" Asks Barren

I look up at him "No, unfortunately I don't"

"Well unfortunately I think I do"

I look at him confused "What's that supposed to mean?"

*He sighs* "The snake that you three were looking for, did you see it?"

"N-no, I don't even know what it looks like"

"Well... I do"

I give him a worried and confused look

"You see, there's a snake loose out in the garden because... it's mine"

I was surprised "W-what?"

"I didn't set it free on purpose, I was experimenting with it. A new medicine I created that needed the venom of a black serpent"

"What are you saying?" I ask worriedly

"I'm sorry, but your friend might of been bitten"

My eyelids spread *No, this can't be happening!* I look at Natsu "No..." I look back at the doctor "You'll help him right?" I stand up "Save him!"

"I-I wish I could! But the snakes venom has probably already spread!"

"How do you know! Do whatever it takes to save him!" I say with tears quietly rolling down my cheeks

"I can't. It's too late for him to possibly be saved"

"No! You're a doctor! Do something!"

"I can't!" Yells the doctor "I wish I could! But I can't!"

"Why would you do something like this? Why would you bring something so dangerous here?!"

"Because I tried to save her!"

I stop and stay silent *Her?* I think

"I tried to cure her! But nothing worked!" The doctor lowers his head "Janice's mother, the love of my life. I couldn't save her"

*Janice? That adorable little girl? He's her father? W-why is he telling me this?* I still stay quiet

"Bree got bit just like your friend. By the same snake, I thought bringing in the same type of snake and taking it's venom would cure her. But the venom spread too quickly" I could hear his sobs "And I couldn't save her and niether could Janice"

"Why? Why couldn't you save her?" I ask breaking my silent ways

"Don't you get it!?" Yells the doctor bringing his head up "It's a life for a life! That's how it works!"

"W-what?" I say wide eyed

"The snake bites one! And to save that one you must give another! You must take the blood of the other and give it to the one thats been bit!"

"B-but that doesn't mean someone has to die!"

"You don't understand while giving blood, you have to take it! I wanted to give my blood to Bree but then someone had to take the venom in order to cure her. If me or Janice took the venom we would surely die. Bree didn't want to see that happen *sob* so she just *sob* decided to leave us in-ste-ad! She died trying to keep us alive!" The doctor fell to his knees, brought his hands to his face and cried. Hard.

I was shaking *someone has to die?* I look at Natsu *Or the one bit will?* There was absolutely no way out of this. Someone has to die. If no one gave Natsu blood he would die. But if someone gave him blood they would die. It's a dead end!

I bend down and and put my arm over the shoulders of the sobbing doctor "Hey, hey" I shake him softly

The doctor looks up at me

"She did that for the sake of you and your daughter"

"B-but it's my fault! I couldn't save her! I don't even know why I'm a doctor if I couldn't even save Bree"

"Hey! You tried, and that's what matters. She'd rather die than lose you or her daughter" I stand up and brought the doctor up with me

"B-but what about your friend?" He says rubbing his red eyes

"He'll be fine" I reply

"But he needs blood, where will you get it?"

"Easy" I look at Natsu "I'll give him mine"

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable :D**

**(Stay Tuned)**

**Review, if you please**


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

I can't feel anything, yet I can feel my chest. It hurts...bad. I try to speak but nothing comes out. I can't see, everything is pitch black. Wierd, I can still hear. I can still hear the things going on around me. It must be my dragon senses.

I listen closely to what's going on. It's a conversation, between Lucy and some guy *That dude better keep his hands off of Lucy or I'll singe him nice and crispy!- Woah! Okay what is going on with me lately? Everything I've been doing has revolved around Lucy. Lucy! Lucy! LUCY! GAH! What is my problem? Is something wrong with me? Did Gray punch me too hard or something?

_*Nah, you just can't embrace the fact that you're in love~*_ Said a voice in my head

If I could blink in surprise and confusion, I would. Incredibly I actually talk back to this voice in my head *Wait, what? In love?*

_*Yup, you're in L-O-V-E with L-U-C-Y*_

*What!? Nah! That's crazy! I don't... 'love' Lucy... I think*

_*Oh face it flame face! The way you look at her, talk to her, even think about her! And I have to say, the way you think about her is way more than friendly. I should know, I'm in your head*_

If I could blush, I would *G-get out of my head!*

_*Oops, no can do~ I'm you, so I'm here to stay whether you like it or not*_

If I could grab my head and pull at my hair in frustration, I would *Gah!*

_*Just face it! You love Lucy!*_

*No! I-I don't!*

_*Say it!*_

*No...*

_*C'mon!*_

*Stop it!*

_*Say it! Say it! Say it!*_

*Okay, okay! I LOVE LUCY! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED LUCY AND I'LL ALWAYS LOVE LUCY! There are you happy now?!*

*Silence*

And if I could facepalm myself, I would do that too *What the hell am I doing?*

_*Talking to yourself*_

*Would you get out of here!*

Just then I snap out of my conversation... with myself and listen in on the 'outside world'

"Are you ready?" Said the man

"Yeah, I'm ready"

*Lucy?*

"Now before I do this, you do know there's no turning back"

*Turning back? From what?*

"Yeah, I know"

"I don't think you do. You're willing to give your life for a friend?"

*Give her life? Was is he talking about?*

There's slience

*Someone answer me! Why can't I talk! Why can't I move!? What's going on!?* I try desperately to move, but it was useless. I was as still as a twig on the ground.

"Yes, I am. Because I love him, and I'll do whatever it takes to save him! Even if it means I have to go, for him to stay"

*Lucy... Lucy! NO!* I try even harder to move now! Anything to stop Lucy from making this stupid decision!

*Sigh* "Are you sure about this?" Asks the man again

"I'm sure, but can I do one more thing?"

"Of course" says the man

*No... No! Why isn't he stopping her! I swear I'm gunna kill this guy! He's letting her do this?!*

Then miraculously I felt a warmth, on my cheek. Lucy's hand... but how?

"I love you, Natsu" And I heard a soft pair of lips leave the surface of something.

She kissed me...

*No... No! NO! LUCY! DON'T! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I WAKE UP AND YOU'RE NOT HERE! LUCY!*

"Shall we begin?"

"Please" answers Lucy

*No...*

(Lucy's POV)

The doctor laid me down on a white bed next to Natsu. I look at him one more time and I feel a tear roll down the side of my face.

"I'll miss you" I whisper

I then hiss at the pain a little of the needle piercing through my skin. But soon the pain fades, and so does everything else

I turn my head to the bag of blood filling up, and the tube connected to it. My blood is transferring into Natsu. Then I see another bag, with a clear white substance. I'm guessing that would be the venom, and it's transferring into me.

I start to feel a sharp pain in my chest, and my vision begins to blurr. It's getting more and more difficult to breathe, even to cry. Not too soon afterwards, I can't feel the bottom half of my torso anymore. Let alone my finger tips.

I try with all my remaining strength to turn my head back to Natsu. Suddenly I see him move, and he starts to get up. My vision is still blurry but I can tell it's him. I recognize that pink head of hair anywhere. Soon enough I can't feel my torso or my arms, and my eyelids are getting heavy but I try to keep them open. Natsu is in front of me, shaking me. My hearing is losing it's touch as well, but his lips are screaming... my name? My heart beat is starting to slow down and I'm losing sight of everything. Even though I can barly feel it, I smile. I'm going to miss everyone at the guild, but I know I'll miss Natsu the most. Wait till I tell mom about my first love, she won't be able to contain herself. Hopefully I'll see Natsu one day, and I hope no one will ever forget me. Especially Natsu. No matter how dense he is, I'll always love him. Too bad I never got to _really_ tell him how I truly felt.

Then everything goes dark and grows cold.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**(Stay Tuned)**

**Review, if you please**


	5. Chapter 5

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

She smiles, closes her eyes and falls limp

"Luce?"

I look at her in disbelief. "No... NO!" I turn towards the doctor "Why would you let her do that?!"

"I-I" stutters the idiot

I pick him up by his labcoat and push him up against the wall "What is wrong with you?! You're a doctor! You're supposed to help her! Not kill her!"

"Sh-she did it for you"

"What are you talking about!?"

"It was the only way to save you! She wanted to do this! She knew the consequences and she gladly accepted them! It was only to save you..."

I panted, hard. But eventually calmed down, processing and accepting what the doctor had just told me. I then put him down and looked towards Lucy. I walk towards her, fall on my knees and put my hand over hers. She was so cold

"Ho- how long does she have?" I ask on the verge of tears

"I doubt she'll make it through the day. I'm sorry"

I slammed my fist to the floor while tears fell on the white tile "No" I whisper. I look back up to the doctor "Can't you do anything?!" Then I look back at Lucy "Anything at all?"

The doctor puts his hand on my shoulder "It would take a miracale. I'm sorry"

I get up from the floor and stand next to Lucy's life draining body. I'm still holding her hand, it's still so cold. And now her color is fading, her pink lips now gone off to a light pale blue color. Even her beautiful golden hair, its faded to a light yellow. She's losing life everywhere, I don't want to believe it. But what choice do I have if its happening right in front of me.

(Lucy's POV)

I hear a light soft voice

"Who's there?" I ask

"M-mommy? Mommy, where are you?"

I see a little girl...it's me. When I was younger.

"Mommy? *sobs* where are you *sniffle* mommy?!"

Then I look to see a woman, that looks like an older version of me

*Mom?*

She giggles "I'm right here sweetheart" She picks me up and soothes me

"Why did you leave?" My younger self asks her

"Aww, sweety" She brushes my hair back "I'll always be with you no matter where you are"

"But what if I can't find you? What if I get scared?" The younger me asks

"There's nothing to be scared of. Hey, don't you remember all those stories I read to you? About the princess and the prince?"

"Yeah! Yeah! And the prince slays the dragon and falls in love with the princess! And they live happily ever after!" The younger me yells excitedly

Mother laughs "Sweety, the dragon won't be mean all the time"

The younger me then looks at her confused "But the dragon is always the mean one in the story"

"No, no ,no honey. The dragon can be nice too, you just have to look past the scales"

The younger me giggles "Not to forget it's big teeth and sharp claws Mommy!"

Mother laughs "Oh sweety, not all dragons are mean. Some are actually nicer than people and some will even be willing to protect you. Just like the prince does for the princess"

"Really mommy? Will I meet one, one day?"

"Maybe. For all you know, maybe you and the dragon will live happily ever after!" Mother giggles

The younger me giggles as well "Eww, I don't think I'll ever get past the scales"

"But honey, you should never judge a book by its cover" answers mother

"But how will you know if it's a good story without looking at the cover?" I ask smartly

"You'll know" mother plants a kiss on my forehead "Just, try not to judge. Okay?"

"Okay mommy! I'll give the dragon a chance" And the younger me smiles. And so does mother.

Soon afterwards, the picture of me as a child and mother was gone. It began to fade while something began to appear

"Luucy?" A voice softly echoed

"Hello?" I ask. This voice was to me. At least I thought it was

"What are you doing here so soon sweetheart?" The voice was clearer and closer

An image began to imerge. It looked so much like me, yet it wasn't me. It was-

"M-mother?"

"Hi sweety"

(Natsu's POV)

I was watching her. Trying to see if she would move, any type of movement. A finger, toe, even her eyes. But no such thing occured.

*Sigh*

"I really think you should leave. There's no point in staying, her breathing is shallow and she won't make it"

I didn't answer at first. But I'm tired of hearing that! I turn around to face the jackass that let this happen to Lucy. Tears in my eyes and all "You don't know anything!" I growled "You're making her sound weak! Well she isn't! She's made it past death before! How? I'll never know! But I know she won't go this easily!"

"She would if it means saving you" The doctor turned and left the infirmary without any other word

I stare at the doorway where the doctor had just exited *What does he mean by that? Would Lucy really go this far just to save me?* I look back towards Lucy and hold her hand again.

"Luce" *tears fall on her bed sheets* "why are you so stubborn! You don't save me! I save you!"

"N-now where's the fun in that?" A soft voice whispered

My wet eyes widen. "L-Lucy?"

"Hey" she smiles weakly

I bring my arms around her and embrace her. I hold her and I don't want to let her go "I thought *sniffle* I thought I lost you Luce"

"Natsu, I'm still not sure if I'll make it through this" She says weakly

I release myself from the embrace and look at her with wet eyes "No, no, no Luce you're gunna be fine. We're gunna go to the guild and tell everyone what happened okay?" I try to smile

"Natsu, the venom has spread. I won't make it" She smiles "But I want you to know that I chose to be with the dragon, instead of the prince" She slowly takes her hand and brushes my face with the back of her fingers "I love you, Natsu". Then her eyes begin to close, and her hand falls back on the bed

"Luce? LUCY!? NO!" I shake her a bit "You're not leaving me! Please!" I look around for something, anything that might help. I see a tube, connected to a bag of a white liquid.

"The venom" I look at the needle in Lucy's arm "Sorry Luce" and I pull it out. Afterwards I see another bag with a tube connected to it. I take the two tubes that have needles on their ends, I put one needle back into Lucy's arm and the other in mine. I start to see my blood transferring into Lucy

"You must be nuts if you think I'll let you go that easily". My vision starts to blurr from the loss of blood, but I shake my head and keep my ground. I want to be concious when Lucy wakes up

Just then, her eyelids start to flutter open and her color is slowly returning to her

"W-what?"

"Lucy..." My smile's so big I didn't think it could fit on my face

"Natsu? But how?" She looks so confused. It's too cute

I hug her

"N-Natsu?"

"You're crazy you know that?"

"W-what did I do?"

I let her go from the embrace *even though I didn't want to* "You almost killed yourself! Have you lost it?!"

She looks at me with sad eyes "I didn't want to lose you..."

"And what am I supposed to do when you're gone?!" Her head shoots up "If you're not here! I can't love anybody else like I love you Lucy!"

It happened so fast. I don't even know how, but it was so quick I could of missed it. Yet so long it could of lasted forever.

Lucy kissed me. For real this time! We were both concious and alert, we both felt it and we both melted away in it. At least I did. Beyond the needles and tubes, we found a way to bring our bodies closer together by putting our arms around eachother.

(Lucy's POV)

*He loves me? He really loves me!* A tear went down my face from happiness. Then we broke

Natsu looked at me with wide eyes, but then smiles and accepted it

"Hey, are you gunna be okay now?" He asks

"Yeah, I should be" I peck him on the lips "You gave me your blood, just to save me. You must really love me" I blush

Natsu blushes "W-well I can't just let my mate die ya know?"

I raise my eyebrow "Mate?"

He smiles "Yup! All this mixing of blood has gotten you to be my mate! Your blood is in me and my blood is in you! So were bonded"

"Even though that sounds creepy, I love the idea" I smile too

Just then the doctor comes in "I'm sorry but you're going to have t-" His eyes go wide "You're alive" He walks over to me and Natsu *still holding eachother* "B-but how" He goes to touch my face-

"Hey! Watch it!" Natsu cuts in front of me blocking the doctor from my view. The doctor looks at him baffled "I called dibs already" Says Natsu a little coldy

"W-what? No! No, no! I just wanted to know how she survived. It's amazing how you both survived" Said the doctor

I put my hand on Natsu's shoulder and he turns back to look at me "It's okay Natsu" I smile

He then goes from in front of me to behind me. Suddenly locks his arms around my waist. I look at him with a confused expression

"Just to make sure he doesn't try anything funny" Says Natsu

I smile at his jealousy then turn back to doctor "Well I honestly have no clue"

*That was a stupid lie. I actually know everything now. When mother appeared to me she explained everything! The smells Natsu smelt in the restaurant was actually her scent. Mother was watching over us this whole time! The only reason Natsu thought it smelt familiar was because Mother and me even smell alike! Talk about bonding. She even slipped me a bit of information about this 'doctor'*

"Well, it sure is a miracle" smiles the doctor

"Sure is" I smile

"Well, then! I guess you two will be on your way" The doctor turned to leave but then a scaphel on a tray scraped him. He hissed with pain, and when I say 'hissed' I mean hissed!

"SSSSSS!" The doctor then looked at his blood dripping wound. He smiled. His teeth were fangs, his toungue slender and his eyes green with narrowed pupils.

"Oh my-" I started

"BLOOD!" The doctor sunk his teeth into his own wound and began drinking. He was a snake!?

"Lucy" Natsu whispered behind me "Walk out slowly and quietly"

I nodded, not taking my eyes off this doctor/ snake thing!

Me and Natsu slowly made it to the door, but accidently backed up on it forcing the hinges to slightly squeak

The mad snake doctor *I have no idea what to call him* looked up at us

"Leaving sssssssso ssssssssssooon?" hissed the snake

*If you ask me, this is complete irony! Me and Natsu just survived a snake bite, just to be killed by our doctor who is actually a snake!? Wow, at least I told Natsu I loved him*

"Lucy! run!" Said Natsu pushing me out of the door

"No! I'm not leaving you!" I yell trying to pull him with me

"And I'm not losing you! Now go!"

I look at Natsu with worried eyes. But before I could say anything else I felt a sharp pain on my neck.

Then everything goes black...again

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**(Stay Tuned)**

**Review, if you please**


	6. Chapter 6

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

"LUCY!" I turned back to the snake doctor freak

"Oh ssssso ssssssorry. But don't worry ssssshe'ssss not dead. Janicccce doessssn't kill"

I raise my eyebrow in confusion "Janice?"

Just then, a little grey looking girl with green narrow eyes came from behind the now unconscious Lucy. She looked like a splitting image of the doctor.

"Pleassse excusssse my mannersss. My name isss Janiccce" She hissed

I look at Janice and the doctor "Okay, I'm gunna take a wild guess and say that she's your daughter"

"Ding ding! Wow you really aren't asss ssslow asss I thought you'd be"

I vein popped out of my head in annoyance "I'm not slow! Or dense! Why do people keep calling me that!?"

"Becaussse it's true"

I turn back to the snake girl. Then she threw something blue on top of Lucy. It was Happy

"He sssstuffed hissss faccce with fissssh. I wassss thinking of feeding him to the ssssealsss, but he wasss jussst too cute. Sssso I bit him inssstead, I have to sssssay that girl's blood is way more tasssty" She said while licking her lips with her slender tongue

I look at Happy and Lucy. They're both unconcious on the floor. My anger started to build up inside me and I knew if I hear anymore I would probably explode.

Then I heard something rip. I turn my head towards to the doctor who is now just a giant snake. Not too big, but I can't call him small either. His labcoat and other clothes are ripped up and scattered on the floor beneath him. I'm staring at a giant grey, green eyed snake

"You know Natsssu, we ssstill need a ssssacrificcce. Like to volenteer?" He mocked

"Nah, sorry" I ignited my hands "I don't plan on dying today"

"Oh, what a sssshame. Guessss that meansss Lucccy will have to take your placccce"

I put out my hands "What are you talking about? None of us have to die! The venom isn't in us anymore!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed "Oh pleassse ssspare me! Jusssst becausssee you're alive doesssn't mean the venom isssss gone! Both of you sssstill contain the poisssson and without sssssomeone dead it will ssssslowly ssspread again"

"What?" I turn towards Lucy *It would still kill her? Us?* I thought

Then I was flung to the other side of the room with a whip of a snake's tail. I hit the floor with a thud and pushed a few beds back with me.

"Go daddy! Go!" Yelled Janice from the other side of the room

"Sssshe needsss a sssacrificcce Natsssu" He takes his tail and wraps it around my neck, choking me and bringing me up to his eye level "Ssssave her Natsssu" He whispers. I look back over to Lucy and Happy "You love her don't you? Sssso die" He tightens his grip on me "Sssso ssshe can live"

I was losing air. But I'm not going to give up that easily! I ignite my feet, bring myself up and kick the snake in his face!

"SSAAAH" He hissed as we went to the other side of the room

I cough, but get my breath back. I look at the sorry serpent "Exactly" I run towards him with ignited hands "I love Lucy too much!" And I punch him "TOO MUCH TO LEAVE HER ALONE!" I go for another swing when-

"Daddy! Ssstop!" Janice then cuts in between me and her *almost* unconcious father "Don't hurt him!" Says the grey girl

I stop in surprise *she wants to protect this freak?* "Move aside little girl, me and your dad have to have a man to snake talk"

"But you're not talking! You're fighting! He'ssss sssuffered enough!" Tears started to swell up in those snake eyes of hers "Pleassse, I lossst my mommy" She puts her tiny arms around her father's snake head and gives it a hug "I don't wanna lossse my daddy too"

I put out my hands *Again! Can't I just punch something without getting interuppted?!* I felt sorry for the kid. Even if she was part snake.

"If I sssave you and the girl, will you let me and daddy go?" Asked Janice through her tears

"Can you really do that?"

She nods

I look at Lucy and Happy "Wait, what about Happy?"

"He's just unconcious, I didn't inject him with any venom"

I give it another thought *Can I trust this girl?*

"No! Don't... do it Janiccce" Says the father through his pain

"Ssssshhh daddy, we'll be free now"

Janice slowly and carefully lets go from the embrace and walks over to the window. Then, she whistles a soft tune and in through the window comes the snake we were supposed to catch! The snake coils itself around Janice's arm. Janice then comes towards me

"Hold out your arm"

I do as I'm told. She then takes the snake's head and puts it towards the end of my wrist where my veins are. The snake bares it fangs and sinks them through my flesh. Not too long afterwards, I feel lighter. My chest feels lighter too. It's like my blood isn't as heavy as it used to be. Janice takes the snake out and the two tiny holes where the snake's puncture wounds were, began to fade.

"Okay, now for the girl"

I follow Janice over to Lucy. I pick up Happy and lay him down on a still standing bed. Then I pick up Lucy and lay her down on the same bed as Happy.

"Her wrissst" said Janice

I pick up her wrist and bring it out carefully towards the snake. It did the same procedure it did with me. A little bit afterwards, Lucy's cheeks turned a little bit pinker than before and so did her lips. She looked like herself again.

I smile knowing that Lucy was going to be okay now.

(Lucy's POV)

My eyes fluttered open to find-

"Natsu?"

He smiles and hugs me. I hug him back "Glad to see you're awake" He says in the crook of my neck.

"What happened?" I look to the side to see a giant unconcious snake at the other side of the room and a snake girl holding a black serpent. I try to free myself from Natsu's hug out of fear from the 'snake people'

"Calm down Luce" He chuckles "She's the good guy- I mean girl"

I look down at the girl. She's wearing a maid outfit

"Janice?"

"Hello" She smiles

Natsu lets me go and looks at me "We still had venom in our blood and she helped take it out"

I look at Janice in disbelief "But what about the sacrifice?" I ask

Janice's smile lightly fades. Me and Natsu look at her in question

"The venom is gone right?" Asks Natsu

"Well yes, but no"

"What!? How strong is this venom!?" I ask *Well, yell*

"I'm sorry! But you probably picked the worst type of snake to get bit by! This is a rare black serpent! It's venom is very strong and not easy to just take out! Even though most of the venom is gone, some trace of it is still left in your blood! The only way to get it out is a sacrifice..." Answers Janice

My eyes are wide *After everything we've been through, one of us still has to die?* Natsu puts his arms around my waist and holds me.

"Luce, everything is gunna be okay"

"Okay!? How!? One of us has to die!" I throw my arms around Natsu's neck and cry against his shoulder "I don't want to lose you!"

He holds me while I cry, not saying a word

"You won't lose him"

I stop my tears for a second "W-what?"

"You won't lose eachother at all, because neither of you are the sacrifice" Says Janice

I let go of Natsu, but he still holds on to me while I turn to Janice. She looks at my wet cheeks and red eyes. "But, who will-"

"Me"

I blink in surprise "No... NO! You're just a child!"

"That's no excuse, I want to do this"

"No!" I run out of Natsu's arms and go in front of Janice. She's still holding the snake so I don't want to get too close

"I won't let you die!" I yell

She smiles "That's okay..." She then walks over to the giant unconciouss snake "I'm not going alone" She takes the serpent and sinks its fangs into the giant snake

"No!" I try running towards her, but I'm too late

The serpent had already slithered its way up her body and bit her neck. She falls to the floor, and the serpent slithers to a corner of the room.

"Janice!" I run over to her and Natsu runs to the giant snake. Just then the giant snake begins to transform back into... the doctor!?

I pick Janice up. Her snake features now fading and she's turning back into her normal self. But this time, she's pale and starting to get cold.

"Janice! Stay with me Janice!" I say on the verge of tears

"It's okay... Me and daddy are going to be with mommy now... I can see her" She gives a tiny smile "Mommy... I see...Mommy" Her tiny eyes close and she goes limp. But that smile never left her face.

"Janice?" I whisper through tears. I knew she was gone, but to have a little girl die in front of me was something I couldn't take easily. I bend down and touch her forehead with mine. "Thank you..." I whisper

Natsu then brings me up from Janice "Did he-" I ask

He shakes his head softly

I look over to the doctor who is limp on the floor. Even though there are two dead bodies here, I smile. "They gave their lives" I turn back to Natsu "For us"

Natsu gives me a half smile. I can tell that he's saddened by this, yet he's happy we're okay. I hug him and cry a little bit more. After my little 'scene' I look towards the bodies then walk over to the beds, grab two blankets and put them over each body. Natsu walks over next to me and intertwindes his hand with mine. He's holding Happy with his other, he then leads me out of the room and out of the mansion.

We walk away from everything. We would never return there again, knowing that it would look bad for us.

~Hours Later~

(Natsu's POV)

It was really quiet. We finally left the city of Cantour hours ago, but Lucy couldn't forget. Happy woke up, but we didn'tt really tell him anything. All we told him was that me and Lucy were mates, but that's about it. Of course he teased us, but Lucy barly even smiled. She didn't even yell at his remark.

I stop. "Lucy?"

She stops from walking in front of me "Yeah?"

I walk towards her, then capture her lips in a kiss. She's surprised but gives in eventually. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist. We break for air, "Luce, I don't want you to be sad about Janice"

Her sad eyes come back "I know, but I can't help it. I just can't belive it happened"

I cup her face and gently make her look me in the eye "Luce what's happened, happened. You couldn't avoid it, Janice made a choice and carried it through. You couldn't have stopped her"

She sniffles

"And look on the bright side, she's with her mom and her dad now. So they can all look after eachother" I say trying to make her feel better.

She sniffles again "You really think so?"

I peck her on the lips "I know so, and I thank Janice" I brush Lucy's hair from her face "If she didn't do what she did, I would of lost you. And that's one sacrifice I'm not willing to make" I smile

So does she. "Thanks Natsu, I love you"

"I love you too" I smile and kiss her again. But this kiss lasted a little bit longer

"They loovvvvvee eachother" Says Happy

So far Happy was right about me being dense, how snakes are related to dragons and he was right about this. We do love eachother.

And when you love someone this much, you're willing to make any sacrifice.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Thanks for sticking through to the end :D you guys are OOZING WITH AWESHUMNESS!**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
